


Take My Hand and Hold It Tight

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Just character development for my walter worker honestly, Transphobia, i dont expect you to lol, some random war in kazzooland apparently, you don't have to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of backstory for my Walter Worker, because I haven't written anything on him yet. There will be war, there will be mean people, there will be violence and there will be death. Cause that's how I roll. -- This will be multichapter, in Andy's POV. Read author's notes for more, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand and Hold It Tight

Wartimes are never fun. Especially when you're a couple of kids, hiding on your own and trying to support each other.

A fourteen-year-old boy and a ten-year-old girl shouldn't have to live all on their own during times like those. But, when your father kicks you out of the house, there's not much else you can do.

"Anderson Harris, how dare you put your little brother into clothing like that," he'd yell, "He looks like a damned girl!" I could see my sister's heart breaking with those words.

All I'd done was give her one of my old dresses. One our mother picked out for me. And it looked nice on her too, mind you. Our father, he was having none of it.

"Cause that's what I am, daddy!" That was the last thing I thought I'd hear come out of her mouth. She actually stood up for herself, she seemed unafraid.

The way his face turned red shattered both her and my confidence. "No, you aren't. Ernest, you are not a girl. And you never will be. Not in my house."

"Then we're leaving." I spoke up, and he whipped his head to me. The way he stared, I can feel his eyes stabbing through me even now.

"Oh, so you too, then? You think you're a boy? I should've done something about this sooner, do you have any idea what your mother would do if she-"

"If she was alive?! She would love us for who we are! She wouldn't... Throw us out during a fucking war!"

"You watch your mouth--"

"No!!" I turned to my sister, holding out my hand as I backed toward the stairs. "C'mon, Erin, let's go pack." She followed me, our father watching in shock.

It was a good idea for me to lock the door behind us. Only a few minutes into packing, he was banging at the door, screaming for us to let him in. He'd probably beat the crap out of us. I had Erin strap on her backpack, though, and with her teddy bear in hand, I helped her out the window and onto the roof.

I'd snuck out this way hundreds of times. Never with her, though. And never for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> Alright, here's how this works.
> 
> Andy is the main character. He's the fourteen-year-old. He is transgender, and his father isn't so happy about that. Obviously.
> 
> His sister is Erin (or Ernest, as her father calls her), also trans. Mean dad is mean.
> 
> People will be nicer to these two as this goes on, I promise. Lessthanthree.


End file.
